DXD: The Youthful Student
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: This story isn't about Naruto or Sauske, it is about our youthful green beast named Rock Lee. Read on on how he begins to shine in his own story. Through friendships and odds he will be the main star of the Act!.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd including the cover image.**

 **Chapter One**

"Youth!" A figure could be seen running up the road to school. He was seen wearing his high school uniform in hand as a piece of bread was in his mouth. The figure had a shiny bowl-cut styled black hair with very roundish eyes that had lower eye lashes.

What makes this figure unique from the rest was that he had very thick eye brows that stood out among the students.

This person was a teenager named 'Rock Lee', he was a very energetic person who got along with anyone he met so far.

Along the road in the side way some girls were giggling as they saw Rock Lee. Around the school Rock Lee was a very positive person among the student body, he was sure a little awkward at first when people met him but just by getting to know him they will get used to his presence. He may be an extreme person but he also has the most gentle and caring heart that was hard to find just at any school.

Rock Lee was always there when somebody needed help with something. Even throughout the neighborhood he was considered to be a very helpful person.

He does chores around the neighborhood for people and when they ask him what he wants in return.

The bowl cut haired student always waved it off with a sun worthy smile, saying that making other people smile was just the greatest award he could possibly get.

He would help students with work.

Stand up to the bullies to protect the weak.

Overall he was a very caring person.

The girls stopped in their thoughts before their smiles turned into scowls and sneers when they saw who Rock Lee approached.

Rock Lee smiled widely showing his sparkling teeth after swallowing the last bits of his bread "Good morning Issei-kun!" He greeted one of his best friends with a youthful pat on the back. Nearby students made chuckles when the perverted boy fell down onto the road from the force behind the pat.

On the ground Issei groaned as he lifted his head "I hate you Rock Lee" He muttered before lifting his eyes up just for them to grow wide when he saw what kind of panties the near by school girls were wearing just underneath their skirts.

He grew hearts in his eyes and a nose bleed "I LOVE YOU ROCK LEE!" He shouted with a perverted smile to his bowl haired friend, thanking him for the gift he gave him.

Which was the gift to look under skirts in the morning!.

The still standing plus the innocent Rock Lee just curiously looked at Issei on why his nose was bleeding.

To others he looks like a cute chipmunk.

Issei was smiling widely until he froze from some sort of killing intent coming from behind him, slowly he turned around only to regret it when he saw a swarm of girls glaring at him from behind Lee. Their eyes showing nothing but pure hate and fiery in them.

Issei gulped when some took out weapons such as knives, bats and wooden swords.

"Don't you dare corrupt Rock Lee-kun"

"That perverted Bastard! Showing such a face in front of the youthful prince of Kuo Academy!"

The girls stopped when Rock Lee turned around while facing them.

He stared at them with an enthusiastic smile "Good morning youthful students!" His shout was loud enough to make a person go death but his voice was just music to the girls ears.

Issei had to blink when the school girl's weapons were gone in a flash.

Their sneers and scowls turning into shy, excited or friendly smiles.

As one, the group gained a soft tint of red on their cheeks "Hello Lee-kun!" they squealed when Rock Lee did a nice guy pose at them while giving them a thumbs up.

Turning back to Issei, the energetic student gave off a radiating aura of happiness around him "Wow the students are just as youthful as me in the morning" the thick eyed student didn't realize that his friend started shaking once more especially when the girls decided to glare and sneer at him again.

Issei whimpered under the girls glares, his whimpers grew more when they took out more advanced weapons.

What a morning for the youthful beast and the perverted student had to gain in the start of the day.

 **Chapter One End**


End file.
